FOE 2019 Site FAQ
Where and when is this? * Camp Abnaki, 1252 Abnaki Rd, North Hero, Vermont 05474 * Site opens at 3 PM Friday, October 11 What should I do when I arrive? * When you enter the site, follow the signs for Camp Abnaki and it will be a 5mph main road. * On your left will be a parking lot, park there. * In front of you is a large house with a porch. This is the registration building (it is also marked on the above map with a star). Check in will be here or directions to check in will be on a sign there. * To register you'll need ** A current ID ** (optional) a smartphone * You'll fill out a waiver if you haven't already and receive instructions on where to camp * You'll also receive a welcome packet, a site token (to be worn at all times), and beads to vote in the A&S competition Where should I camp? * If you signed up for bunk space, you will be directed where to go at check-in. * If you are tenting ** Mundane tents should camp in Madewehsoos Village, whose cabins will be unoccupied (due to lacking glass in the windows), or in the grassy spaces by the basketball court, tennis court, and volleyball court. Please use the Madewehsoos village washhouse. ** Period tents should camp close to the cabin “villages.” Each village has a firepit, firewood, water, and bathhouse * Plan to "cart" your gear from the parking lot (carts provided). If it’s very dry, we may be able to drive to the campsites, but it’s not a guarantee. How will we stay warm? * There are three indoor heated locations that are available to us. They are the dining hall, the Shed, and the Longhouse. * Each cabin has an electrical system that can support one space heater. Make sure to keep these clear of obstructions and generally be mindful of them. There are some space heaters available on site, but if you have one, bring it. Where can I make a fire? * Each cluster of cabins has a fire pit * There are three large common fire pits (each with the name Circle on the map) * There is a fire place in one end of the Longhouse * Wood is provided on site by each fire location. It can be replenished by the camp on request. * Do not make fires anywhere other than in established fire pits. Where can I access other necessities on site? * Each village has water spigots nearby. All water on site is potable. * Each village has a bath house with showers, toilets, and sinks. * The buildings we have access to also have bathrooms, many of which are single stall and gender neutral. What’s provided in the cabins and what do I have to bring? * Provided ** Mattresses ** Trash and recycling bins (please recycle, it’s the law in VT) ** Electricity ** Outdoor clotheslines * Bring ** Sheets, pillows, blankets (all bedding) ** Towels and other shower stuff ** Electric space heaters, if desired Is drinking allowed? * Yes. Drinking is permitted in period containers in common areas, but NOT in the cabins. This is a site rule. * Please enjoy in moderation. * No smoking or use of illegal substances. Are there places we are not allowed? * Not allowed ** The Swamp ** The Nurses Station ** Caretaker Cabin ** Staff Cabins (not really marked - will look like someone lives there...don’t go there) ** Places that have computers that aren’t yours. * Allowed BUT ** The dining hall is available to eat in and do dishes. The refrigerators and cooking equipment are off limits and not included in our rental. ** Walking along the shoreline is fine, but do not go in the water. Where can we get food or other supplies? * South Hero is the closest location for gas, convenience stores, and restaurants. * Keeler’s Bay Variety Store at 500 US-2, South Hero is the closest market. They’re open until 9:30 on Friday and Saturday, and close at 6 PM Sunday. * Firewood is provided on site. Can I bring my pet on site? * No. Service animals welcome, but pets, including ESAs and therapy animals, must stay home.